


Liquids and Wires.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Connor cums a lot in Hank's ass oops, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gore, Hank is a cum slut though so it's okay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Robot Sex, Robot gore (kind off?), Robot/Human Relationships, Top Connor, What Have I Done, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Hank wants to play with the wires in Connor's chest, so he does so while riding Connor. It's a lot to feel though for one android.





	Liquids and Wires.

The concept first intrigued Hank when he caught Connor playing with his chest wires on a day he believed Hank would be gone. A strange sight to say the least, his partner laid out in the bath, the barrel of his thirium pump clearly displayed but secure in its clear vascular tube, while the edge paneling of his matte white pecs opened outward. Connor was blissfully unaware of Hank's presence as he tugged at the array of thick wires coursing through his torso. He moaned so erroticly, the pitching of his voice twitching as orgasm after orgasm literally caused him a cluster of glitches pushing him over the edge. Blue blood stained the entirety of Connor's upper arm and body, as well as hand prints smudging the bath, but he was so lost none of it mattered.

All Hank wanted was to stick his own hand I Connor's chest and mess around until he was screaming. Connor looked positively possessed at the time, it was enchanting, and Hank couldn't help but pine for the same intimacy.

So here they are. Hank's hovering over Connor's cock, slowly sinking down, moaning out under his breath as he feels the stretch of his hole burn through his chest. He's like silk around Connor's hardness, and sitting still just makes it all the more wild. Connor has an arm around his back, and his chest is wide open for Hank to begin toying with, blue blood already trickling down around the edges of his panels.

Hank didn't know where to start. Staring into Connor's open chest, memorised by the illuminate blue lights that run through Connor like veins, his eyes search for anything that looks like a sign as to where's best. Every thick, slippery wire looks the same though, and it makes Hank nervous.

Connor can tell evidently by the lack of pupils in the blue of his eyes. He softly thrusts upward to make his boyfriend moan in surprise - lighten the tension brewing between them - laughing after when he's met with a flushed glare. As Hank continues to internally analysis something he has no idea about, Connor stops laughing and takes hold of Hank's hands, squeezes them.

“I think perhaps we should start smaller. The chest is a big step to take, and I do not what to intimidate you.”

Hank frowns, insulted by the notion. “I can handle it, Con, don't worry about me!”

Timidly, Hank reaches in and takes what seems to be the thickest wire in-between his forefinger and thumb, and almost immediately Connor sucks in a breath through his teeth, hips bucking upward to make Hank gasp. He keeps a grip of the scaly appendage, not moving an inch but just staring at Connor's blown up pupils.

“They are incredibly sensitive,” Connor lifts his shaky hand and grips Hank's, moving him away from the current wire to a much smaller one. “If you wouldn't mind building up to that one. Coincidentally your first instinct was to grab the central nerve that runs coding from my lower body to my top.”

There's nothing sexy about the sentence but God Hank wants to hear more about his central nerve wire and everything else robot about him. He snickers, and instead picks a flimsy thin wire far from his thirium pump, and squeezes lightly to make the colour flash. Connor moans, nodding, and begins to pick up a light pace of thrusting into Hank. He knows Hank can take it rough, but he feels fragile with himself, already floating through an oblivion of static stars clouded by what he would describe as an arousing virus. Having Hank's thick, clumsy fingers toying with the delicate wires in his body, watching as he timidly squeezes the spongy tubes that stain his skin blue, it did something near to animalistic to Connor.

Hank hums, looking up to meet Connor's eyes. He begins gently rolling his hips. “Is...is this right?” He asks, and takes one of the metal clasps connecting Connor's wire to a thick motherboard lodged within his skeleton, and twists it slowly. Connor very suddenly moans, the sound tittering on strangled. His fingers dig painfully into Hank's love handles, and he thrusts upward and holds his hips to pin Hank's prostate, making the older man grunt. Hank smirks wickedly, rolling the release back and forth between his fingers, somehow whether literally or just through the power of arousal controlling Connor's powerful thrusts. “Guess I did something right?” Hank snickers, fluttering his eyelashes and playing coy.

“Your tone suggests you're happy with yourself?” Connor cocks his jaw, taking Hank's hand off the clasp. His other arm snakes fully around Hank's back to hold him tight, and he shifts to angle his thrusts, consistently hitting his prostate repeatedly. Hank bites his lip, face falling soft as he stares lovingly at Connor. He directs Hank's grip to a long, ribbed wire tangled with smaller ones. “I want you to squeeze. This cable has a direct connection to my thirium pump and limbs to keep them functioning. Do not touch the clasp, understand?”

Oh Hank was desperate to disobey. He bites his lip and leisurely rolls his hips to entice Connor, fingering a space between a thin red cable and the bumped one in question. Connor's hand is still tight around his wrist, near to bruising him, and Hank watches it clamp tighter as he squeezes the smooth electrical part.

“Am I doing it right?” Hank's voice is its usual gravelly tone, but it's soft and playful too, the way Connor knows all too well when he's deep in the fantasy.

He takes his hand of Hank's and places it on his hip. He strokes Hank's skin with his thumbs and leans in to kiss his chest. “Yes. Perfect.”

“Is this dangerous for you?”

Connor smirks. “In the wrong hands, I could become damaged beyond repair, but that would require ripping out the cables that store my thirium and connect to the mainframe of my A.I. What you are doing is safe.”

Hank hums, and slides further in to take the collection of wires in his fist. Just beyond his wrist is a deep violent blue shade, completely absorbing his dusted skin. He keeps his eyes wide with innocence as Connor moans loudly, blinking frantically when there's a soft hitch in his vocal chords.

“Do you trust me?” Hank whispers, and lightly tugs on the collection in his hand. Connor's eyes roll backward as he picks up his thrusts. He can see an array of warnings blind his internal vision, but nothing's as strong as the warmth radiating through him, building his climax. Hank's deep in his fantasy, and Connor fucking loves the innocent act more than words can describe.

He lifts his hand to tangle in Hank's hair and tugs, pulling a soft moan from his lovers thick lips. Hank's grip within his chest loosens and Connor exhales deeply. “Of course I do.” Connor looks at him under his brows and leans in to kiss Hank's chest again, teasingly close to his nipple. Hank watches eagerly, mouth wide as he mimics softly what he yearns for, but it never comes.

“What should I do next?” Hank asks. He puts his hands on Connor's shoulders and begins riding his cock with more enthusiasm, head thrown over his shoulder as he stares deep into the vibrant blue of Connor's open chest.

“Just...Touch me,” Connor demands, and Hank doesn't take another second before plunging his hand back into the confines of Connor's body. He grips the enticing blue cable he had first wanted, and tugs. The wire is long, stretchy and curled up like an intestinal tract, he's able to pull it out of Connor's body a few inches for the android in question to see. Hank stares open mouthed at the snake like part, and squeezes lightly. Connor moans, picking up his pace of fucking Hank.

However, Hank can feel something between his ass cheeks. Connor hasn't cum yet, but a distinct slippery substance comes dribbling out of his ass and spreads over Connor's lap and the bed sheets. The liquid allows for more depth, and Hank moans as Connor bottoms out completely to hit him deep repeatedly.

“Ha-Hank, I--” Connor groans as his hips stutter, more thick blue liquid squirting up inside Hank. His face burns blue with embarrassment, but he can't stop. “Yo-you've triggered my genital components lubrication container. I-I ca-can't stop!”

Hank spreads his legs apart further. His thighs burn something fierce but the agony just further emphasises his lust. Connor is literally like a waterfall, whatever Hank knocked in his body has made him just spill uncontrollably but Hank loves it. He takes his other hand and begins massaging the thick wire in both hands, twisting and tugging, watching how Connor's face contorts and he moans out desperately.

“Fuck me harder, Con,” Hank says through a ragged breath, feeling his own climax nearing. “Don't fucking stop, baby!”

Of course Connor can't. It's euphoric, Connor finds, and other worldly in the moment to touch Hank's body and witness him in a complete state of bliss. He feels like he's about to fall to pieces, but the cloudy part of his metaphorical brain thinks it's worth it to pleasure Hank.

The way Hank's entire being falls under a spell when he's aroused, it fascinates Connor. He can't help but study Hank when he's in his element. The way his mouth hangs open, the edge of his tongue just an inch over his lips, or how he rolls his head along his shoulders and throws his hair forward dramatically, glassy eyed as he stares at Connor like a starved man on the brink of salvation…it's all a masterpiece to Connor.

Connor shuffles up, lifting Hank's full weight as he sits up properly. His chest is spilling out with thirium, flooding both his own and Hank's torsos. He lifts his hand to cup Hank's face. “I love you, Hank Anderson.” He manages to say between moans. His hips pound up rapidly like a jackhammer. Hank nuzzles into his hand and sighs with a moan.

“I fucking love you too, Connor, baby. So-- ughh please-- so fucking much!”

Connor loves how smooth Hank's skin feels against his palm, and how much skin he has to adore. There's years worth of information and damage for Connor to read, to access and unravel inch by inch, and he could spend a week at a time just analysing a minutes worth if it was up to him. The scars that plague his taunt skin and make him shiver when Connor touches them, or the tattoo that reminds him where he was and who he set out the be once upon a time, or just the very point that is Hank's age, how it's etched into his pours and his joints.

Connor draws back the peach of his artificial skin and intertwined his fingers with Hank's. He pretends for a second they can interface. His heart's in the moment enough to believe the delusion. They're so warm and big, Connor can't believe there was ever a time before his deviancy. Everything about Hank is homely and kind, he can't get enough of him.

With one more tug of his wire, Connor feels the burst of his orgasm finally and cums hard into Hank, whatever it was before just spilling out of him finally stopping. He holds Hank with one hand and readjusts his wires in his chest before closing his panels, feeling weak, and with a gentle push, Hank lays him down and leisurely rides him to find his own orgasm.

His hips roll hypnotically. The sun cascades through the cracks of Hank's broken blinds and brings to light the scars and moles that litter his body, as if every inch, flaw or not, is angelic. Connor's hands fit into the crevice of his hip bones, fingers neatly tucked beneath the pillow of his gut as Hank near to shouts out as he builds himself up. The way his thighs clench around Connor's hips, muscles contracting, is triggers Connor's skin to dispense and reveal the reality of his android body.

Hank's grunts from the bass of his throat as his climax comes, panting, hands resting on Connor's chest over his thirium pump for some kind of reassurance he doesn't know he needs. As he comes down from his high, Connor softly pulls him off and rolls him on the bed. Hank lays on his front, eyes struggling to stay open as he near to falls asleep, and Connor finds himself fixated on the electric blue of Hank's ass where all the liquid had stained his skin.

There's still cum pouring out between his crack. It dribbles down the stick between his meaty thighs, dry at the light blonde hairs there. It's almost enough to get Connor going again, but his insides feel sore from all the playing, he knows he needs sleep. He does however lean over to play with Hank's ass. He softly swipes his thumb over the crack and laughs as Hank shivers, sticking his ass out slightly for more attention.

“I've enough cum in me to last a fucking life time, Con,” Hank says into the feathery pillow. His voice is muffled but the arousal is strong enough to come through clear as day. Connor smiles.

“I apologise. I didn't know that would happen, I-”

“Don't you dare fucking apologise.” Hank struggles to push himself up, looking over his shoulder. He wriggles his bum teasingly and laughs. “It was hot.”

“It was? You liked the excessive liquid in your anus?”

Hank scoffs. “I'd be surprised if you didn't knock me up.” He rolls over and kisses Connor, shivering as he feels an excess amount of cum pour from his ass.

“That's impossible, Lieutenant, we-”

“It's a joke, Connor.” Hank lays against Connor's chest and sighs, snuggling in for a long well deserved nap. “Point is, we're definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chin wag and talk kinks, find me at @Hanksdaddykink on Twitter 💖


End file.
